


Miracle

by j_gabrielle



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: pacificrimkink, M/M, Reunions, psuedo incest, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=329566#t329566">You guys knew that this trope was coming. Make it HOT, please :D

Up to Anon if they have to hide the fact of what they are or if supernaturals are known in this verse. Bonus point if Herc turns Chuck after saving him from his abusive/asshole!father.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle

Herc scents him the moment he turns the corner to his room, feeling the pull of his blood bond growing stronger with each step he takes towards his door. He does not want to hope, doesn’t want to let himself feel the faint ‘thump thump’ of his long-dead heart.

Steeling himself, he enters into the familiar dark embrace of his room.

“I thought you’d never come.”

There is a figure on his bed. Herc stills with one foot into the shadows and the other still in the light. He lets his eyes readjust to the darkness, feeling the blossoming emotions rise inside.

“I thought you were dead.” He manages after a few tense seconds.

The man laughs and it is a hollow sound; standing up with an unnatural grace. “Yeah, well… Sorry to disappoint you, _Father_.” Herc watches as he glides closer and closer into sight. “You, of all people, should know that _nothing_ can kill us.”

Chuck comes into the soft wash of light from the hallway, smirking as he stands before him; naked with dark blue veins running up and down the contours of his body, eyes an eternal black that look up at him unwaveringly. He smells of the sea and Herc swallows, keeping his eyes on Chuck’s face, trying to find the man he gave this life to.

There was a time so very long ago when Herc was a doctor and Chuck was a boy with a broken arm and a glowering father.

With a tilt of his body, he slams the younger man down to the floor, pinning his wrists above his head, straddling his supple hips.

Chuck’s face morphs, turning grotesque as he growls, jaws lengthening and his second set of jagged canines drop. He arches against Herc, trashing his body.

“Don’t you believe that it really is me?”

“No.” Herc answers easily, never losing breath as he holds the man hostage.

Try as he might, he cannot keep the image of Chuck being blown into a million particles deep down on the ocean floor out of his mind for too long. Herc hisses as Chuck snaps his teeth at him, coming close to his jugular. He can feel the hunger bleeding out of him in waves.

A brief ripple weaves across his features, and Herc watches as Chuck visibly relaxes back against the cold floor, sighing as the dark veins recede and his fight drains out of him.

“You can let go now.” Chuck offers softly, his tempered breath loud in the silence, flexing his hands still held in Herc’s grip. “I won’t run.”

Herc slowly uncurls his fingers, drawing away. Pulling himself to a crouch, he can still feel the animalistic purr humming at the back of his mind. Instead of heading the temptress call to eviscerate the man lying exhausted on the floor, he stands, pushing the door shut but not before flicking on the switch for the dim bed lights.

Chuck closes his eyes, swallowing hard. “Are you going to kill me now?” He whispers.

Herc shakes his head, huffing incredulously. ‘Stupid child.’ He thinks with amazement and disbelief. ‘As if I ever could.’

Wordlessly, he pulls him off the floor, wrapping his arms around his slighter frame. He holds on tight. “I thought I lost you.” Herc tries to put all the things he can’t quite say into those five words. He buries his face into the swan curve of his neck, exhaling in one shuddering breath.

Herc feels the tentative touches of Chuck’s hands on his back, smoothing his fingertips over the planes of his muscles hidden under soft worn cotton. The intimacy of the gesture threw him back into memories of a time when Chuck would tangle his hands in the fabrics of whatever he was wearing; as if when he lets go of Herc, he would be swept away from him by the punishing waves of a nightmare unknown.

“I thought I was never going to see you again.”

Herc pulls away, bringing their lips together in a kiss. Licking his way in, he swallows his little mewls when he tongues the back of Chuck’s mouth, hoarding every reaction he elicits. This is familiar territory, and despite the little ‘father-son’ act they give every single time they are in the company of humans, they are anything but that.

Walking them back to the bed, he turns, throwing his Chuck on the unkempt sheets.

The warm low-light paints everything in watercolour ochre and grey shadows runny in the edges. Herc disperses of his clothes, crawling over the supine creature in his bed. His dog tags tinkle and chime as they dangle over Chuck’s chest. He runs his eyes over the unmarked, untainted skin; marvelling at the marble-like quality of the body beneath his. Time has not touched him, neither has the attempt at closing the Breach.

“I’m here. I’m home.” Chuck says, quiet in the stillness of the room.

His half-lidded eyes are a dark shade of blue, lashes fluttering against the rise of his cheeks. Chuck is smiling, reaching up to run his cold fingers through the sides of his head.

“Father.” He whispers. “ _Herc_.”

Herc gasps, brushing their lips together. Even after all these hundreds of years together, the sound of his name passing through those sinful lips never fails to dredge a long buried and forgotten part of him.

Chuck slides his hands up the line of his spine, languid and unhurried. Herc lets himself bask in the moment, let’s himself savour the relief and joy that he is holding his Chuck in his arms again.

“Herc…” Chuck presses his lips to Herc’s wrist. “I’m ok.”

Herc is instantly reminded of a moment years ago before the first damn Kaiju roared its’ head out of the Breach; they were lying side by side on the floor of their hotel room, the noonday sunlight warm on their skin even with the heavy blackout curtains. Chuck had slept in his arms, snoring softly as Herc watches him sleep.

“Hey, you’re being creepy again.”

Chuck had smiled then, nuzzling closer to him and Herc remembers the feeling of never wanting to lose this.

A touch on his hip brings him out of his reverie, and he blinks himself back to the present. Pressing his forehead to Chuck’s he sighs, rolling away. Strong hands reach for him, gripping tight.

“Father… _Maker_.”

Herc bites back the moan that threatens to betray his emotions. Chuck is as much a son, a friend, a lover to him as any other. The corners of his lips twitch at the recollection of the first time he had Chuck in his bed.

He throws his arm out, flailing around for the little box he keeps in the drawer by his bed. Herc feels around for a tiny glass vial, resisting from pumping his fist when he comes away with it in his hand.

Chuck arches his neck, tilting back with his lips parted ready to receive. Not hesitating, he tips the vial over, watching the glistening ruby liquid nourish his child.

“Better?” He murmurs, dropping the empty glass on the floor.

Chuck hums his satisfaction. Herc wraps his arms around Chuck’s torso, resting his palm over the centre of his chest. Nosing the soft hairs of his nape, Herc closes his eyes and plans their next move.

 

[end.]

**Author's Note:**

> .... Aaaaaand sex happened. Even if I didn't write it.


End file.
